The Pilgrim (Legends of Tomorrow)
The Pilgrim '(Faye Kingslee) is a villainess from the TV series Legends of Tomorrow. She was a deadly assassin in the service of the Time Masters. In her position, she performed kills by traveling back in time and killing the younger selves of her victims, thus erasing the existence of a person. Biography At the behest of the Time Master, The Pilgrim killed Kaylex Druzan at some point in his past, erasing his then-current self. Following that, she returned to her employers, who ordered Omega Protocols on Rip Hunter's team, except for Kendra Saunders and Rip Hunter himself for respective reasons. She travelled back to Central City in 1990 to take out a younger Mick Rory Switching tactics the Pilgrim proceeded by kidnapping family members of the team, using them to blackmail Rip into surrendering themselves. Rip offered her his younger self and that way she could stop the entire team from being formed by killing him. She agreed, but before she could take the young boy, the team attacked her during the trade. She was surrounded and they fired their weapons. She began to reflect their attacks backwards, but was stabbed by the younger Rip Hunter, which distracted her and led the team to disintegrating her into dust.However, she was stopped by Ray Palmer and then changed her focus to a younger version of Sara Lance. After travelling to 2007 she attacked the police station and took out multiple officers as well as Quentin Lance as they tried to stop her. She cornered Sara, but was stopped by the present day versions of Mick Rory and Sara. She fought Sara in hand to hand combat with Sara managing to disarm her from her gun. The Pilgrim was able to deprive her from her batons. She started to overpower Sara but got thrown to the floor. The Pilgrim was able to retrieve her gun, however before she was able to shoot Sara she got blasted down by Mick Rory. After failing on both occasions, she tried to kill Palmer in 2014 but was stopped by Jefferson Jackson and Rip who used technology of Palmer to blow her out of the window. She then went back to 1993 to kill Jefferson as a baby but he was taken away by the team before she could get to him. Switching tactics the Pilgrim proceeded by kidnapping family members of the team, using them to blackmail Rip into surrendering themselves. Rip offered her his younger self and that way she could stop the entire team from being formed by killing him. She agreed, but before she could take the young boy, the team attacked her during the trade. She was surrounded and they fired their weapons. She began to reflect their attacks backwards, but was stabbed by the younger Rip Hunter, which distracted her and led the team to disintegrating her into dust. Personality The Pilgrim was completely ruthless, even immoral, cruel and sadistic, as she was willing to kill babies, children, and other innocent people as painfully as she deemed necessary in order to complete her missions. She was extremely arrogant and overconfident in her abilities and seemed to even enjoy taking out her targets. However, she underestimated Rip Hunter's cunning nature, as his younger self injured her, which led to her ultimate demise. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Temporal micro-manipulation: Though unknown how she obtained the ability, The Pilgrim was able to control time in her immediate vicinity. By extending her hand at the target, the Pilgrim could reverse the flow of time around and energy attacks, launching it back at the attack, though it seemed to take a short period to complete the process and likewise proved more difficult against multiple targets at once. She could also freeze the motion of her opponents. Smaller targets like bullets required no usage of her hands to repel. With direct contact on her target, she could repel them, simulating inhuman strength. Even if not able to repel the attack, her powers could minimize the damage, as she was sent flying by the A.T.O.M. exosuit's energy blasts, only to remain unharmed. Only when caught off-guard or when not focused enough from injuries is her powers nullified, leaving her vulnerable to all attacks. *'Invulnerability:' Pilgrim appeared to be invulnerable to bullets, exhibited when she survived every shot of Quentin Lance's SCPD partners without a scratch, she also survived falling down several stores and energy attacks without any visible injuries. Only united the powers of Rip Hunter's team managed to destroy her. Abilities *'Master assassin:' The Pilgrim was highly skilled in taking out her targets. Recognized as the Time Master's top and most deadly operative, she was reserved as a last resort to take down time criminals. *'Expert-hand-to-hand combatant:' While normally going after her targets deep in the past where they would pose little trouble, she was very confident in close-quarters combat. Against Sara Lance, a former high-ranking member of the League of Assassins The Pilgrim held her own, fighting evenly against the fellow assassin. Combined with her temporal powers, she gradually overwhelmed Sara and would have killed her if not for the intervention of Mick Rory who blasted her. Equipment *'Energy Gun:' The Pilgrim carries a energy gun as her sidearm. This weapon fires green bolts. During her fight with Sara she also used the weapon at close range as a striking weapon. Trivia *Faye Kingslee also appeared on Intelligence ''as villainous spy Mei Chen and ''Unforgettable as the evil Padma Jindal. Gallery 5502326-9058028528-Legen.jpg Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Evil from the Future Category:Hunter Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Time Traveler Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: Disintegrated Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Murderer